


All I Ask

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All I Ask, Biting, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's been waiting for Alfred to come back to take him back to the real world. It's a lot harder when you're fighting the government in a frail form, and the medications the nurses force you to take make everything that's real disappear from sight. The only thing that keeps him grounded is the gifts Alfred brings, and the promise that he'll be back home soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imdragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imdragongirl).



> It’s been a while since I was sent this prompt, and I’m terribly sorry it took so long to fill!! I hope it’s worth the wait (;w;)/ The prompts were: Bite and All I Ask. I periodically open up fanfic prompts and requests on my Tumblr, and this is one of those! I wrote a little something that’s Matrix-esque, where Alfred is going between worlds to try and bring back Matthew to the real one. I might expand on this as a full length fic one day if I have time—the concept was so fun to write! I do hope you enjoy it! Smooch smooch!!

It felt like it had been so long. Surely, it hadn’t, but those were the types of sensations he got from the other’s absence, leaving him staring forlornly at the moon and sighing into the faint breeze that flitted through his window.  
  
Doing anything at all was hard when you were weak, and Matthew detested that he was bed ridden, his arms looped around his knees which were tucked up against his chest, wrapped up in the thick blankets. Really, it was all a bit much, yet at the same time, he was relieved that he didn’t have to care for himself for the moment with so much already on his mind. It could be far worse. Besides, Matthew had always liked being pampered, so he wasn’t about to reject the lavish gifts that would be handed to him, little treats that no one else received or could see, specialised just for him and him alone.  
  
With the restricted memories he had of so much repetitiveness, blandness, and restriction, the lavish and abnormal was addicting.  
  
“What are you doing awake?”  
  
The voice was merely an icy breath at first, and Matthew shuddered, violet eyes fluttering shut as he smiled, fingers curling into the sheets, straightening his back.  
  
 _At last_. He’d  _finally_  come back.  
  
“I was waiting for you,” he hummed to the night, opening his eyes and turning them to the mirror, glancing inside of it and offered a smile to his reflection, studying his face and hair, “I got lonely, so I slept through the day so I could be awake now.”  
  
The shadows merged in a single corner of the undecorated white room, congealing and writhing as they climbed up, up, and up into a more solid form. The walls split, and hands reached out from the cracks to brace themselves on a more solid surface, fingers curling and digging in before they pulled. Gaze turning from the mirror, Matthew watched the new dark spot fondly as the shadows arched outwards in a convex shape, as though it was a sheet being pushed on from within, only to peel back and allow sunshine blond and sun kissed gold to enter the room.  
  
“You’re late today,” Matthew noted, watched the man step into his bare room, the gifts starting to glitter and reappear as his eyes focused, “I was worried you wouldn’t come tonight.”  
  
“Did you take your medicine?”  
  
“They made me,” he huffed, violet eyes dragging back to the moon, “They found out I was burying them in the pot plant and watched me swallow it. They even checked underneath my tongue.”  
  
The man laughed brightly and amusedly, his smile wide in mirth.  
  
“You can’t scold me for it, you were the one who suggested it, so really it’s your fault, Alfred,” Matthew added, his eyes narrowing a little, angling his head to the side, “So you owe me one.”  
  
“I  _owe_  you?” Alfred repeated back, stepping forward carefully, his footsteps not making a single sound on the ground in the lightness of his movements, “You know better than me that if you take your medicine, you’ll be alone for longer.”  
  
Matthew’s expression softened, mellowing out a little and his eyebrows creased, looking up to the other male while he sat up a little straighter, his lips pursed. The thought of being without Alfred for long made him ache.  
  
“Why can’t I come with you when you leave tonight?” he pleaded softly, waiting until Alfred was seated on the bed at his side, arms sliding from his legs to reach out and take hold of Alfred’s hand—so hot, boiling hot compared to his icy skin, “You don’t have to leave me behind, do you? Just because of those little blue pills?”  
  
“I disappear when you take them, and so does the real world,” Alfred murmured, reaching out to stroke Matthew’s hair back, ever so slightly brushing the backs of his fingers along Matthew’s forehead, “One week is the ‘purge’ period, remember? You can’t take them for a week, have to wait for your body to flush it completely out of its system, and then you can pass through the vortex—and  _then_  you can come with me.”  
  
“When I get there… I’ll get better, won’t I? In your world, there’s nothing actually wrong with me, is there?”  
  
“Nothing, Mattie, I promise, there’s nothing wrong with you and you’ll see it too,” Alfred breathed, leaning in to brush his lips against Matthew’s icy cheek, the kiss molten, “They’re just trying to stop you from asking questions, from escaping. They want to keep you trapped because you’re so special and the government wants to keep you on this side. They all take their medicines too, so they can’t see me, and can’t see all these gifts I bring you.”  
  
Making a sound of realisation, Alfred pouted, leaning back to look at the black hole curled in the corner of the room, tall and wide enough for a body to pull through.  
  
“Speaking of… I forgot your gift today.”  
  
“Don’t worry. You came, and that’s all I wanted. I got scared when I didn’t see you this morning, but I guess the medicines have worn off enough now,” Matthew assured, shifting a little with how he sat to be closer to Alfred, hands grasping at the man that felt so real now, it was hard to imagine that he was ever  _not there_  or  _unseeable_ , “There is something I want, that can help remind me you’re here—that you’re  _real_.”  
  
Alfred let out a hum, raising an eyebrow and tilted his head, helping lie Matthew down gently to rest easier, tucking him in under the blankets and smoothed them out to keep his cold body warm.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“A bite. That’s all I ask for. Just give me one little bite where I can see so when I’m forced to look at my reflection when they’re putting me through my scheduled routine, I can remember you’re still coming for me,” Matthew requested, “It’s easier to keep the truth in mind when I’m in my room where there’s proof for me to see, but everywhere else is hard when I can’t carry my gifts with me and everything looks normal.”  
  
“A bite?” Alfred asked, “You mean, bruise your skin? Like a hickey?”  
  
“Well, I mean… Yeah. Or you can pinch me or twist my skin or hit me, but… well, I’d personally prefer you bite me,” Matthew clarified, smiling playfully up at him, “That way, it’ll be easier to believe that they’re lying when they call me crazy or sick.”  
  
“Just remember that you’re not. They’re only making you take the medicine to suppress what’s really here. They’re trying to control the world and keep you here, but we’ll take it back—we’ll take  _you_  back,” Alfred promised, raising Matthew’s hand to his lips, turning it so that the underside of his wrist was exposed, placing a tender kiss there against the blue veins, “I’ll come back for you, always, I promise you. You’ll come back home soon, then there will be no more medicine, and we can be together again, just like in your dreams—your true memories.”  
  
Matthew smiled, goose bumps rising to his skin as he felt Alfred’s lips close around the underside of his wrist, the pull against his skin indicating the light sucking as the graze of teeth tugged and added to the pressure.  
  
“When I’m better again, I’ll return the favour, eh?” Matthew chuckled, watching Alfred pull away with a quiet pop, wiping saliva and rubbing it to encourage the blood to spread beneath the thin layer of skin.  
  
“When you’re better,” Alfred emphasised, admiring the blossomed mark on Matthew’s wrist, crawling up higher on the bed, brushing aside curls of blond to give better access to Matthew’s neck, “I’m glad you believe me now. You  _will_  get better. There was nothing wrong in the first place. You’re just a victim of drug induced mind control.”  
  
“It’s easier to believe you when there’s proof,” Matthew replied, his breath hitching in his throat as Alfred began to mark his throat, more biting than it was sucking, “Things like this are hard to create a lie for. It’s better when the nurses stub their toes on things that ‘shouldn’t be there’, or when I h-have— _ah_ , that hurts a little.”  
  
“Sorry,” Alfred mumbled, soothing the mark with open mouth kisses, breath blistering against his neck, “What were you saying?”  
  
“Mm, just… I don’t know, they make up lies for anything I say. ‘There’s a man in my room’ is hard to prove, and I’d rather you not touch them to prove it. But things like ‘the man leaves me gifts’ can be lied off as me hallucinating until they trip on it. When I get bruises even though I’ve been lying in a padded bed sleeping all day is hard to explain. How would I bite my own neck? It’s  _proof_.”  
  
“You’ve still got a long way to go. Hopefully this time we only have seven more days to wait. Try hiding the pill between your bottom lip and your teeth, and then spit it out and toss it out the window. Rinse your mouth out too and spit the water out into the plant, to be safe. That might help,” Alfred suggested, wiping away the saliva, studying the mark on the front of Matthew’s neck, tracing it with his thumb, “I’ll see if I can bring something to help you hide the pills. They can’t see objects that come from the real world unless they’re not taking the medications, so you’ll be able to take the medicine in front of them without actually swallowing it.”  
  
“You mean if I put a little box in my mouth and put the pill in there instead?”  
  
“Like… Yeah, like a box. But I’ll work on finding something that will be comfortable and do the trick. You’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’ll do my best. We’ll go back home together soon, I promise.”  
  
“That’s all I ask of you.”


End file.
